Little Doses of Lilly
by imashorty
Summary: just what the title says. this is a series of one-shots staring...lilly! Duh!... anyways, it will be a lot of different pairing and genres, and songs so...yah, i can't really give a blanket summary. you will just have to read and review ;
1. It Never Would Have Worked Out Anyway

_**It Never Would Have Worked Out Anyway**_

_**I do not own Hannah Montana, anything related to the Jonas Brothers (sans a few **__**cd**__**s**__**, magazines, and a wall full of posters…holy crap Kevin**____**), and I do not own the song by Brad Paisley called "It Never Would Have Worked Out Anyway".**_

__

****

"Woah, Lills, what's your issue?" Miley practically jumped off the couch and met her at the door she had just thrown open.

Her roommate was mad and she could only guess why…another bad date.

"Sorry, I didn't realize we had company." She apologized when she noticed Nick, Kevin, Oliver, and Joe sprawled out on the couches in the living room.

They had lost interest in the movie they had been watching, and they were now totally focused on the two distressed girls talking in the kitchen.

"It's alright Lilly. Don't worry about them. What happened?"

"He stood me up!"

"You're kidding?!"

"I wish. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Nothing is wrong with you Lilly" Oliver sighed

"Really? Then why have I had bad dates, or no dates at all for the past five dates in a row?!" she threw her stuff down on the table and walked over to the couch next to him and Kevin. She threw herself down on it and sulked.

"They were probably just stupid and didn't know what they were missing out on." Kevin tried to cheer her up.

"I feel safe then." She rolled her eyes "A stupid doctor, a stupid dentist …yah, I feel REAL safe."

"We met them, they weren't stupid." Kevin shrugged

"Come on Lil, there had to be one good one." Nick spoke up "What about that guy you met at the store a few weeks ago. When we met him, he seemed nice."

"The salesman? I haven't seen him since our date…he's avoiding me like the plague."

"What about that guy that we met at the fair last week? Wasn't he like a cowboy or something?" Oliver asked.

"He's the one that just stood me up." She replied. Bitterness was evident in her voice. "Even a lawyer stood me up! Aren't they supposed to be sleazy? You would have thought he'd at least show up just to get something out of it." She scoffed

"Lilly!" Miley exclaimed

"It was a joke." She rolled her eyes. "I'm 24. I should be married, or at least have a good prospect right now." She mumbled

"It's not like any of us are married." Joe, who had remained silent up till then, pointed out. "I mean, I'm 27, and Kevin will be thirty, and we aren't married. Nick, Miley and Oliver aren't married. They are all your age."

"Kevin is engaged." She rolled her eyes

"Ok, so that's one." Oliver shrugged

"Ok, but you have Sarah, Miley and Nick have each other, Jackson's even got a girlfriend! And Joe-"

She stopped and turned to him. Reality had finally hit her.

"YOU!" she pointed at him accusingly

"What?" He shrugged

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. Why do you assume I did anything?" he asked nervously

"Everyone here met every one of those guys, and they have all had something to say up until now. You did something didn't you?"

"Why would I have done anything?" he asked innocently

She gave him a cold glare. "Cuz you are evil."

"And you like her." Kevin added

He shot his brother a deadly look

"What? Everyone knows" he shrugged

"You aren't helping." He whispered loudly

"Joe, seriously, I'm going to kill you if you don't tell me what you did."

"You'll kill me anyways." He sighed

"So just tell me!"

"Ok, well, uh, get ready to laugh, cuz it's really funny when you think about it." He smiled nervously.

Everyone turned to him expectantly.

"Ok, my disclaimer is that I'm sure none of them ACTUALLY believed anything I told them…"

"What did you tell them?" She asked angrily

_Oh lighten up, _

_Where's your sense of humor?_

_They're just tiny little rumors _

_That I started cuz I'm looking out for you._

_Oh settle down,_

_I'm just a little jealous_

_And I'm sure those other fellahs _

_Never once believed the lies I told were true…_

_"_Lighten up Lil-ay. They were just a few rumors that I started. I only did it cuz I want what's best for you."

"You still haven't said what you told them." She reminded.

"Ok, well, that cowboy thinks that you used to be a man." He said quickly, and braced himself for on outburst…she just blinked and nodded for him to continue.

"Um, I told the doctor that you were married, but you hid your wedding band cuz you were tired of your husband."

_Like that time I told that cowboy that you used to be a man_

_And the doctor you were dating that you hide your wedding band_

_Even if I am responsible for scaring them away_

_You really ought to thank me_

_I was doing you a favor_

_Cuz it never would have worked out anyway_

"Why would you do something like that?!" she finally asked

"Cuz I care about you Lil-ay and none of those guys were good enough."

"You know that lying is a sin." Kevin reminded

"I know. And I know I shouldn't have done it, and I might have gone too far."

"How far?" Lilly raised an eyebrow.

"Um, I told the salesman that you spent a year in jail…no wait, that's what I told the lawyer…"

"What did you tell the salesman then?"

He blushed slightly "I might have led him to believe that you hang out around the motels on the bad side of town."

"You told him I'm a hooker?!" she screeched

"No, I never said that, I just…didn't deny it when he asked."

"You have hit an all-time low." Nick shook his head

_Oh can't you see the reason that I'm doing_

_All the crazy things I'm doing_

_Is because I really care about you girl?_

_And I'll admit I go a little farther_

_Than I know I probably oughta_

_But it's all because I need you in my world_

_Like the time I told that layer that you spent a year in jail_

_And the salesman you were seeing you hang out at cheap motels_

_Even if I am responsible for scaring him away_

_You really ought to thank me_

_I was doing you a favor_

_Cuz it never would have worked out anyway._

"I can't help it. I just can't stand the thought of you being with anyone but me. It's just not right."

"You have completely lost it Joe. If you like me so much, why didn't you just tell me instead of ruining all my dates and spreading rumors about me?"

"Cuz that would have been the smart thing to do. I never actually thought about that."

"Of course not…you were too busy thinking up excuses for guys to ditch me. Thank you Joe" she said sarcastically.

"You make me sound like such a bad person. I'm just a guy in love."

"Let's recap, shall we? You told one guy I was cheating on my husband, you told one guy I was a felon, you told another guy I was a MAN, and you let a guy believe I'm a hooker! I can only imagine what you told Ryan."

"The dentist?"

She nodded

"Oh, I um, told him you were only dating him cuz you had seven little kids to support and you were sick of moonlighting as a dancer at 'Jimmy's'.

"And now I'm a gold-digging stripper?! I could kill you; that would at least make the lie about me doing jail time true."

_I can't stand the thought of you with anybody else_

_I know I've gone overboard but I can't help myself_

_Like the time I tld that dentist you had seven little kids_

_And you doubled as a dancer at the strip joint on the ridge_

_Even if I am responsible for scaring them away_

_You really out to thank me_

_I was doing you a favor_

_Cuz it never would have worked out anyway_

"The way your mind works never ceases to amaze me." Miley rolled her eyes

"You should be diagnosed" Oliver added

"I can't believe you." Lilly gave him a disgusted look

"I'm sorry Lil-ay, I was just doing you a favor. If those guys believed me, instead of talking to you, then it never would have worked out anyway." He shrugged and grinned

_It's all because I love you_

_And I can't stop thinking of you_

_And it never would have worked out anyway._

**_Thought I'd go for a funny one first. I don't like Loe stories, so I didn't put them together at the end like I'm sure people would have liked, but what can I say? I'm selfish…_**

**_Anyways, review and let me know what you think. If you have any ideas for Lilly songfics, let me know what song and if it's a love song, what pairing… I would love to add it to this story and will put your name as a credit for anyone I use. _**


	2. Holy Water

_**Holy Water**_

_**Based on the song Holy Water by Big and Rich**_

_**I don't own anything that's not mine.**_

_**This is not a romance **__**fic**__**. This is a Nick and Lilly friendship **__**fic**__**…just to be clear.**_

Nick's POV

"Thank you for coming over. I really appreciate this Nick. I just don't feel comfortable being alone right now." She whispers sadly as she pulls the extra large sweatshirt close to her and the pain in her eyes kills me.

"Any time Lilly. You know that." I reply as I hug her.

She flinches slightly at my touch so I let go.

She looks up at me sadly. I know how bad she wishes she wasn't like that. I also know she can't help it. She doesn't want to be afraid of me. She knows it's not my fault. I don't feel so bad, cuz she's afraid of all guys, not just me. She's afraid of Oliver, Jackson, Joe, Kevin, and even sometimes I see her shy away from Frankie. He's only 13, but in her mind, any guy is THAT guy. The one that defiled her. The one that hurt her. The one that stole her innocence.

"I'm sorry Nick" a tear rolls down her cheek.

"You don't have to apologize Lilly. I don't want to hurt you or make you uncomfortable."

"I know, but I can't get his face out of my mind. I can't erase the memory, no matter what I do. No number of showers have washed away this dirty feeling I have. I can't trust anyone. I see his face in everyone."

She's sobbing uncontrollably now, but I can't comfort her. She's my friend, and she's in pain, but I can't relieve her. She's not the girl I used to know. She used to be outgoing, fun, wacky, and carefree, but no one that didn't know her before would have ever guessed the broken girl in front of me used to smile, and never cry.

"I'll be right back" she excuses herself and quickly runs to her room.

I close the front door to her apartment, and slowly make my way to the doorway to her bedroom, where I catch the tail-end of a prayer that I've heard her recite many times these past four months.

"Dear God, please hold me tight. Hold me, and cleanse me with your Holy Water. God, I feel so disgusting. Please take me away from this, then farther away from me. Please send someone to hold me like Holy Water."

_Somewhere there's a stolen halo_

_I used to watch her wear it well_

_Everything would shine wherever she would go_

_But looking at her now you'd never tell_

_Someone ran away with her innocence_

_A memory she can't get out of her head_

_I can only imagine what she's feeling when she's praying_

_Kneeling at the edge of her bed_

_And she says_

_"Take me away, __then__ take me farther_

_Surround me now_

_And hold, hold, hold me_

_Like Holy Water"_

She looks up at me and I smile.

"Someone will always be here for you." I try to reassure her. "You will learn to love and trust again. I believe in you. You will find someone who loves you unconditionally, and no strings attached. You are an amazing girl."

"I want to believe you Nick. I want so bad to believe you, but I don't feel it." She hesitates for a minute, and I know what's coming next. "Nick? Will you always call me your angel?"

Every time she gets like this, she asks this question. Every time, I give her the same honest answer. Every time, she seems to believe it a little more.

"Lilly, you know you will always be my angel. I will always be here for you."

What she says next shocks me, but fills me with indescribable joy and relief. She may actually start getting back to her old self.

"Then, can you hold me like Holy Water?"

_She wants someone to call her "Angel"_

_Someone to put the life back in her eyes_

_She's looking through the faces _

_And unfamiliar places_

_She needs someone to hear her when she cries_

_And she says_

_"Take me away, __then__ take me farther_

_Surround me now_

_And hold, hold, hold me_

_Like Holy Water"_

I smile as she reaches for me.

I take her tight in my arms and pull her toward the couch where we sit.

It was like a dam had broken, and all her emotions came pouring out.

All the 'Why me?'s, all the sadness, resentment, pain, all the fear, worry, and tears poured out, all at once, and all over my shirt as I held my best friend, and my angel as she cried.

She never once flinched at my touch, never once moved away, never showed any sign of distrust.

_She just needs a little help_

_To wash away the pain she's felt_

_She wants to feel the healing hands _

_Of someone who understands_

_And she says _

_"Take me away, __then__ take me farther_

_Surround me now_

_And hold, hold, hold me-"_

_She says_

_"Take me away, __then__ take me farther_

_Surround me now_

_And hold, hold, hold me_

_Like Holy Water"_

_Holy Water_


	3. Some Hearts

_**Some Hearts**_

_**Carrie Underwood**_

_**I do not own Hannah Montana, or anything relating, and I do not own 'Some Hearts'**_

_**I decided we needed a happy one **__**cuz**__** I've been in a depressing mood lately, but I wanted to upload a fun one before I uploaded the other ones I've written.**_

_**I've also noticed that I'm starting to like **__**Nilly**__**… I'm not sure why, but that's my **__**fave**__** ship right now…**_

_**Dedicated to **_MyJonasSensesAreTingling3

_**Nilly**_

_****_

"Nick! Stop!" she squealed, then laughed "Put me down."

"You sure that's what you want?" he challenged and held her over the pool

"Don't you dare!"

"Do what?"

"Throw me in."

"Ok" he dropped her in the hotel swimming pool.

She resurfaced, and spit out water, glaring daggers into the brown eyes that were dancing with laughter.

"Nicholas Jerry Jonas!" she screeched "That is NOT what I meant and you know it!"

"I'm sorry Lilly" he laughed

"It would be easier to believe you if you were serious." She crossed her arms and stuck out her bottom lip.

"Oh, don't do that." He whined and knelt down on the side of the pool "I was just playing."

She continued to pout, and even mustered a tear in her big blue eyes.

"That's not fair"

"I can't believe you would actually throw me in the pool." She whispered dejectedly

"Lilly, I was just messing around" he exclaimed as she exited the pool via the steps next to them.

"You are 20 years old! That was so immature."

She looked down at her feet, then in a split second, looked up at him with a huge grin, and pushed him into the pool.

He came up flailing and spitting out water everywhere.

"LILLY!"

She giggled, and started running as fast as her wet clothes and heavy shoes would let her.

He quickly pulled himself out of the pool, and ran after her.

She held the door closed from the inside, then ran for the elevator, but he was too fast, and he caught her.

Lilly was backed up against the back wall, grinning sheepishly, as Nick stood in front of her with his arms crossed and his eyebrows raised.

"You're 20 years old Lils. That was so immature." He mocked

"I don't like that look"

"What look?"

"The one that looks like I'm going to die soon."

He gave an evil laugh and hit the floor number.

"NO!" she jokingly yelled as the door closed.

"Ha ha, you are in for it now." He grinned menacingly

"No, no, get away from me" she laughed quietly

"No" he smiled and moved closer to her

A giggle escaped her.

"Alone at last" he sighed and kissed her.

"We've been alone all morning" she reminded

"Don't ruin the moment." He scolded with a smile and kissed her again.

_I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky_

_Always stumbling' around in circles_

_But I must have stumbled into something_

_Look at me_

_Am I really alone with you_

_I wake up feeling like my life's worth living_

_Can't recall when I last felt that way_

_Guess it must be all this love you're giving_

_Never knew never knew it could be like this_

_But I guess_

_Some hearts_

_They just get all the right breaks_

_Some hearts have the stars on their side_

_Some hearts_

_They just have it so easy_

_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

_Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes_

They didn't notice the elevator door open.

"I found them!" Joe yelled in a sing song voice.

Lilly laughed as Nick blushed and sent his older brother a death glare.

"Sorry to interrupt" he grinned and stuck his hand into the elevator and hit five different buttons, then waved at the couple stupidly as the door closed.

"He is so embarrassing" Nick sighed

"He's funny, and we love him...Remember?"

"Yah yah" he rolled his eyes

"And I love you."

"Love you more Lil"

"I don't think so Nicky. You are the most amazing guy ever. I'm so lucky to have you."

"And I'm lucky to have you."

"I don't think you understand. I've never been lucky in love, until you."

"Well, I guess some hearts just get very lucky."

"Yeah, I guess" she shrugged and kissed him.

_Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me_

_You're the last thing my heart expected_

_Who'd have thought_

_ I'd ever find somebody_

_Someone who someone who makes me feel like this_

_Well I guess_

_Some hearts_

_They just get all the right breaks_

_Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes_

_Some hearts_

_They just have it so easy_

_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

_Ohhhhhh_

"I got you something."

"What?!" she asked, with the enthusiasm of a four year old.

"I'll trade you for a kiss."

"Deal" she leaned forward and kissed him.

She looked at him expectantly.

He shrugged and smiled.

"Deals a deal Nicky" she pouted

"Stop that!"

"Sorry" she smiled sheepishly

"Ok, you ready?"

"I was born ready." She scoffed

"You were born ready to marry me?" he asked. A slight grin pulled at the corners of his mouth.

"Of cour-what?"

"Lilly, will you marry me?"

"Aw Nick!" she squealed "Yes"

_Even hearts like mine_

_Get lucky, lucky sometimes_

_Even hearts like mine_

_Ohhhhhhhh_

_Some hearts_

_They just get all the right breaks_

_Some hearts have the stars on their side_

_Some hearts,_

_They just have it so easy_

_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

_Some hearts_

_They just get all the right breaks_

_Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes_

_Some hearts,_

_They just have it so easy_

_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

_**How was that for a **__**Nilly**__**? I really love this song, and this couple… anyways, the review button is calling you…come to the dark side… we have cookies…and Jonas Brothers…who cares about the cookies?**____**Seriously?**__** We have the Jonas Brothers! Ah, Kevin!**_


	4. Not a Bad Thing

**_Not A Bad Thing_**

**_Trisha Yearwood_**

**_I do not own anything that isn't mine, such as the song, or the show…_**

Lilly sat in the booth in the back, reading Pride and Prejudice, or at least making an attempt. She loved the book, but she just couldn't get into it today. The diner was a little more crowded than usual today. The Jonas Brothers were in town, and playing a venue down the street, so tons of teenage girls were running in and out laughing and screaming about the amazingly hot guys. She couldn't even her herself think anymore. She laughed as she heard a girl distinctly yell that Joe Jonas was a god and should be worshiped.

'Joe would have loved that ego-boost.' She thought to herself with a smile

_Flashback:_

_"No one will recognize you. Take off that stupid hood." Lilly laughed_

_"Of course they will recognize me. I'm Joe Jonas." He beamed_

_"The only other person in there is reading. I bet the poor girl won't even care."_

_"What makes you think that?"_

_"She's sitting in there by herself. "_

_"You say that like it's such a bad thing. Maybe she wants to be alone tonight."_

_"Who ever wants to be alone?"_

_End Flashback:_

"More coffee miss?" the waiter breaks her thoughts.

"Sure. Keep the caffeine coming." She grinned

_I'm __sittin__' in this cafe_

_People talking so loud_

_I can't hear myself think_

_And that's not a bad thing_

_The coffee keeps on coming_

_The waiter keeps smiling_

_As I'm riding on this river of caffeine_

_And that's not a bad thing_

_I used to feel sorry for someone like me_

_In a corner booth pretending to read_

_On a Friday night_

_I used to say it just __ain't__ right_

_How could anybody ever have any fun_

_Without somebody, without someone_

_It never dawned on me_

_The possibility_

_That it's not a bad thing_

She started thinking about Joe again, and how much she missed him. She willed the thought out of her head, and returned to the book.

"Here you go" the waiter smiles.

That's when she notices, he has dark brown hair, and light brown eyes, just like-

"I'm Joey"

'You've got to be kidding me' she thinks as she shakes his hand. There's no wedding ring.

"Lilly"

"Well, it was a pleasure to serve you tonight Lilly. I hope I get to again." He smiles and walks away.

'I can't do this' she thought.

She paid her tab and walked out to her car. As she drove down the street, all the signs seemed to scream for her to take out her phone and call him. He was right there waiting for her, but she wouldn't do it. Not giving in was making her one step closer to letting go of him completely. She still hadn't decided if she wanted to or not, but she knew it was for the best.

_All those thoughts of how will I live without you_

_Tonight you know they're few and far between_

_The waiter's name is Joey_

_He told me and that's when I noticed he __ain't__ wearing any ring_

_And that's not a bad thing_

_There's a tug on the edge of my heart_

_It's you again saying, "don't you start letting go of me"_

_But I'm not listening_

_For once in my life _

_I'll feel what I feel_

_Let it be_

_Let it be real_

_Let it flow through me and wash me clean_

_Yeah it's not a bad thing_

_It's not a bad thing_

_As I'm driving home I'm thinking_

_The worse might be over_

_Or maybe I'm a little bit naive_

_But the streetlights seem brighter as I walk up to my front door_

_I'm all alone when I turn the key_

_And it's not a bad thing_

_No it's not a bad thing_

_**Ok, so I'm not sure if I really like it, but the song was screaming at me last night…anyways, **__**plz**__** review. I would greatly appreciate it…I'd also appreciate it if you would check out my story "Down on Easy Street". No one is reading it, and it makes me sad. Please read it, and review and tell me if it's really that bad… ;) thank you**_


	5. Shut Up and Drive

**_Shut up and Drive_**

**_Chely Wright_**

**_I do not own the song, or any of the Hannah Montana Characters._**

**_…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………._**

"Miley, I can't do this."

"Lilly, you can, and you have to."

"I feel like I'm making a big mistake"

"The only mistake you could make right now would be to go back to him"

"I love him Miles"

"He cheated on you Lilly, multiple times. Don't you see he's not worth it?"

"But Miley-"

"Lilly, shut up and drive!" Miley spat out. "Stop changing your mind. You can't stay."

_Shut up and drive_

_You don't know what you're talking about_

_He's not the one_

_You ought to know that by now_

_You've got one of those hearts_

_That keeps changing your mind_

_You're heart had a war of making you stay_

_So shut up and drive_

Lilly looked in her rearview mirror.

The blond haired man she saw wasn't the one she had fallen in love with, but she couldn't look away.

He looked sad, and truly repentive, then again, he had all the other times she had found him cheating.

"Lilly, stop looking at him. You know you'll fall again." Miley pleaded

_Don't look in the mirror_

_He might have that look in his eyes_

_The one that's so strong_

_It strangles your will to survive_

_He's mastered the art or looking sincere_

_His eyes have a way of making you stay_

_Don't look in the mirror_

"I'm going to miss him." She whispered

"No Lilly, he is going to miss you."

"I should have listened to you from the beginning. Maybe then my heart would have been spared." She sniffled.

"It broke my heart that I had to break yours to get you to see the real Jake."

"I miss the old Jake."

"There never was an old Jake. There was just the Jake you wanted him to be, and you made yourself believe existed. That's who you are going to miss."

_I'm the voice you never listen to_

_And I had to break your heart to make you see_

_That he's the one who will be missing you_

_And you'll only miss then man_

_That you wanted him to be_

Miley turned up the radio.

_"She's not the cheating kind_

_She's been cheated one too many times_

_She's never fooled around_

_He's still lying _

_She's through crying _

_She's not fooling now."_

Brooks and Dunn sang.

"Listen to them Lilly. They know what they are talking about. Show some pride Lills. All you got to do is drive away."

_Turn the radio on_

_To draw out the sound of goodbye_

_Blink back the tears_

_Show me you've still got some pride_

_Just get yourself lost_

_In a sad country song_

_Those guys that they play_

_Know just what to say_

_Turn the radio on_

_I'm the voice you never listen to_

_And I had to break your heart to make you see_

_That he's the one who will be missing you_

_And you'll only miss the man_

_That you wanted him to be_

Lilly blinked back a tear and nodded at Miley.

_Shut up and drive_

_Don't look in the mirror_

_Turn the radio on_

_Get out of here_

She started up the car, and both girls stuck their hands out the windows and waved goodbye.

They all knew it was forever this time.

_Shut up and drive_

_Shut up and drive_

_Shut up and drive_


	6. You Gotta Love That

_**You Gotta Love That**_

**_song is be neal mccoy_**

_**I don't own anything…**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Nick loved Lilly. Lilly loved Nick. Lilly was dating Oliver. Do you see where this is going? Lilly knew what she had to do.

Oliver had proposed last night, and she turned him down. She went straight home and started packing.

"Lilly, what's going on?" Miley asked her sister.

Yes, Robbie Ray and Heather got married. Miley and Lilly shared an apartment in Malibu. They just graduated from college, and Lola was employed as "Hannah's" assistant.

"Oliver just proposed." She explained

"And you are eloping?" Miley asked nervously.

She wasn't going to let her make that mistake. She knew that Lilly didn't love Oliver.

"Nope"

"Then what ARE you doing?"

"I'm going to go get Nick." She grinned

"I'm going with you."

"Miley, yo-"

"Lilly, you are my sister, and my best friend. I'm not letting you do this by yourself."

"I was going to say you are great. Thank you." she smiled.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The girls nervously waited in LAX. Once Robbie Ray found out they had left, he would be worried and mad. They had to take their Miley and Lilly money, not Hannah and Lola's. Sometimes this double life can be so complicated. 

They bought tickets to New Jersey. The boys had just finished a tour and would be home for a month.

"Nick's going to hate that hat." Miley laughs at Lilly's Red Sox hat.

"That's what I'm going for. I'm going to make him buy me a Yankees hat." She smirked

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course. I'm not much of a Sox fan anyways. I just like to tease Nick."

"No, I mean, about going to see Nick."

"Miley, I love him. This is exactly what I want."

_Fresh off the farm, just out of school, face of an angel, nobody's fool_

_Turquoise boots, Atlanta Braves cap, denim and lace_

_And you've gotta love that._

"Greg!" Miley yelled and ran up to Garbo

"Hey Miley" he kissed her

Did I mention they were together?

"Hey Lilly" he hugged her

"What's up Garbo?"

"Nothing much. How's the guitar coming along?"

"She's amazing. she caught on so fast." Miley gushed proudly

"Ladies and gentlemen, my humble teacher." She grinned at Miley

"So, you didn't tell me why you had to come today when you called me last night."

"Well, it's not really for me…" Miley explained

"So Lilly, what's up?" he smirked

"I'll tell you on the way home." She said and they all climbed into his Pontiac.

_She rolled into town with dreams in a sack, an old guitar and a blue Pontiac_

_She's taken a vow, she ain't turning back_

_She knows what she wants and you gotta love that._

"And your dad has no idea you two are here?" he asked as the girls finished their story.

"No" they replied sheepishly

"Robbie Ray is going to be so pissed." He laughed

"Tell me about it." Miley sighed "Of course, we are 22, and it's not like I'm missing anything Hannah related right now. He won't be too bad."

_Long way from home, white picket fence_

_She turned down a ring from her old boyfriend_

_She didn't take a dime from even her dad_

_She's out on her own and you gotta love that_

_She rolled into town with dreams in a sack, an old guitar, and a blue Pontiac_

_She's taken a vow, she ain't turning back._

_She knows what she wants and you gotta love that_

Lilly nervously knocked on the Jonas' door.

"Lilly!" Nick exclaimed.

"That's me." she smiled.

"Come in." he pointed to the couch. "What are you doing here?"

"Oliver proposed."

"Oh" his face fell a little.

_She's tender and tough. There's a world behind those innocent eyes._

_Since she was a girl she's been waiting for the day when she could spread her wings and fly_

_She rolled into town with dreams in a sack, an old guitar, and a blue Pontiac_

_She's taken a vow, she ain't turning back._

_She knows what she wants and you gotta love that_

"I said no." she finished.

"Why?"

"Cuz I want you."

He smiled and kissed her.

_Yah, you gotta love that._


	7. I'll Think of a Reason Later

_**"I'll Think of a Reason Later"**_

**_I do not own the Jonas Brothers or the song 'I'll Think of a Reason Later' by Lee Ann Womack. I do not own Hannah Montana._**

**_Lilly's POV_**

...

Have any of you experienced that feeling of pure mortification and pain when your ex calls to tell you he's engaged?

If you have, I pity you, and if you haven't, I envy you.

Yesterday, my ex, Nick Jonas, called me because he wanted me to hear it from him, and not read it in a tabloid or watch in on Entertainment Tonight…he's such a gentleman still.

He wanted to know how I felt about it.

I'm happy for him….at least that's what I told him.

Don't give me that look. I didn't want to lie to him, but what was I supposed to do?

'No Nick, I'm still in love with you, dump what's her name, and come back to me.'…

Somehow, I don't think that would have done any good…

Oh, I haven't told you the best part…he wants me to be a bridesmaid…whatever possessed the boy, I'll never know. Maybe it's the fact that we are still friends and as far as he knows everything is fine. I said yes.

Stop with that look! I couldn't stop myself…

To make the whole situation that much worse, Miley just got here and she has today's paper in hand.

"You will not believe this article." She swears.

"What is it Miles?"

"Look at this!" She exclaims, and opens the paper to strait to the social page, where I see a huge picture of Nick, and some blond tramp, I'm sorry, blond woman…

If Miley and I weren't best friends before, we definitely were now. We had both fallen in love with and lost that Jonas boy and we both hated that poor girl we had never met.

We looked up at each other and scrunched up our faces.

"She's not very photogenic." We decided and started laughing.

"I already don't like her." I stick out my tongue like a three year old.

"Lilly, it's not very Christian, or at the very least, lady-like to judge the poor tramp before we even meet her."

Haha, we have the same feelings about her.

"You're right. For all we know she could be a Nobel Peace Prize winner."

"Knowing Nick, she's probably an angel." Miley quips.

"I'll fix that." I grin deviously and grab a marker off the counter.

...

_I heard he was gonna marry some girl from Denver_

_Then my sister came over, had the Sunday paper with her_

_There was the girl on the social page_

_Looking in love and all engaged_

_We decided she don't take a very good picture_

_It may be my family's redneck nature_

_Rubbing off, bringing out un-lady like behavior _

_It sure ain't Christian to judge a stranger but I don't like her_

_She may be an angel who spends all winter _

_Bringing the homeless blankets and dinner_

_A regular Nobel Peace Prize winner but I really hate her_

_I'll think of a reason later_

_..._

"What are you doing?" Miley asks as I remove the cap and slowly edge my way to the picture.

I drew little horns on her head and blacked out one of her teeth.

"She looks like Uncle Earl with his dentures in." Miley laughs.

I started to read the article out loud.

"23 year old Kirsten Jackson and 24 year old Nick Jonas met at a Red Cross charity event just over a year ago and have been inseparable ever since."

I can practically hear Miley rolling her eyes.

"Let me see it." She snatches the paper from my hands. "Nick and Kirsten have just announced their engagement and are planning a small summer wedding…well good for them…"

I stick my finger in my mouth in a gagging motion.

"Lilly, that was very childish." She shakes her head at my art.

"Well, she made such a perfect target." I shrug. "How could I pass that up? I can't help it. Look at her. She's all skinny and blond and perfect…"

"Somebody sounds a little jealous."

...

_I drew horns and blacked out her tooth with a marker_

_Childish, yes, but she made such a thin little target_

_I couldn't be happier on my own_

_But I got the slightest of a jealous bone_

_And seeing her with him tends to enlarge it._

_It may be my family's redneck nature_

_Rubbing off, bringing out un-lady like behavior _

_It sure ain't Christian to judge a stranger but I don't like her_

_She may be an angel who spends all winter _

_Bringing the homeless blankets and dinner_

_A regular Nobel Peace Prize winner but I really hate her_

_I'll think of a reason later_

_..._

"I am not jealous."

Miley gives me a 'You got to be kidding me' look.

Ok, fine, I am…a little.

"Oh, like you're not." I scoff.

"I'm not jealous. I just don't like her…"

"But Miley" I took on the tone I knew Nick would have in this situation. "You can't decide you don't like her without meeting her. I am sure you will love her. She is amazing. She came up with the cure for baldness."

"Baldness?" Miley laughs.

"Uh, cancer…" I shrug.

"I'm Kirsten, and not only have I discovered the cure for baldness…" Miley rolls her eyes "I've also found the cure for cancer, and I can dance…"

"Ok, you thought me baldness quip was lame?!" I exclaim.

"Sorry, I was just so distracted by her brains that I couldn't think of anything else."

...

_Inside her head my lay all the answers_

_For curing diseases from baldness to cancer_

_Salt of the earth and a real good dancer _

_But it really hate her_

_I'll think of a reason later_

_Spoken: _

_Well, it was just one tooth_

_Did I mention I don't particularly care for her?_

_She makes me sick…_

"Let's not tell anyone about this." I all of a sudden feel guilty as I look at the picture.

"Yah, we were kind of mean." Miley agrees. "Especially you, making her into the Devil version of the Toothfairy."

"It was just one tooth..."


	8. Single White Female

_**Single White Female by Chely Wright**_

_**I still own nothing. It's a good thing I'm not easily depressed… anyways, review and enjoy… maybe not in that order…**_

_**Lilly's POV**_

Ever since I've been thrown into the world of Jonas because of my connection with Miley, I have had this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach at the mere mention of Kevin Jonas. When I talk to him on the phone, I inevitably end up sounding like a ditz. When I am lucky enough to get to actually see him, my face holds a constant shade of red, and my poor heart beats double. I swear I'm a heart attack waiting to happen.

In the five years I've known him, he has changed in a lot of little ways like his style and such, but one thing has always been the same. Every morning he gets up, gets his breakfast and turns on his laptop to watch music videos while he eats. Weird and normal all at the same time…

Then, he grabs a cup of coffee and his dad or one of his assistants brings him the morning newspaper. He sits there as long as he can and reads the personal want ads. No, he's not looking for anything; he just likes to laugh at them. One of the simple pleasures in life I guess. He reads them out loud to anyone who cares to pay attention.

He is probably the only person in the group that doesn't know the way I feel about him. Even his mother is giving me pointers on how to get him. She must really like me or something…

Anyways, I finally broke down and did something about it.

You want to know what I did? You will see…

…

"I'm glad you came to visit this week." Kevin smiles at me.

Ugh, it's too early in the morning for this…

"You are?" I yawn.

"Of course, no one else laughs at the personals with me."

"Ah" I nod and rub my eyes.

"Wake up Lilly." He pokes at my side.

I squeal, he laughs, and my face turns red again…it's going to be a long day…

"Ok, let's find a good one." He opens the paper. Joe seems strangely eager, but Nick and Miley groan.

He scans the page and his face twists into confusion.

"What?" I squeak. I am so frickin' nervous.

"One is highlighted."

I turn to Joe incredulously. He grins and turns to Kevin.

"It must be a sign."

"Whatever Joe… alright, here it goes. _'I know that every morning you go thumbing through the personal want ads. You grab the latest copy, a cup of coffee, and settle in for a good laugh. I've been trying to catch your eye, but I'm so shy. I'm hoping and praying that today's addition is going to catch your attention cuz there's a single white female looking for that special lover. To put it in a nutshell, a one woman man who doesn't want no other. Oh, you never can tell, she just might be your dream come true. This single white female is looking for a man like you_.'" He read out loud. I can feel my heart rate rising.

He looks up at me, but I pretend the floor is the most interesting thing I've ever seen in my life.

He clears his throat and starts to read again.

"'_Yah, I'm a little nervous. I'm not sure if I should have put it in writing. It might have been a little reckless, a little desperate, but I think I did the right thing. I couldn't go on living and keep it hidden, so I'm telling you everything. It's my confession. I hope you get the message_.'"

Miley coughs, not so subtly, so I look up at her. She raises her eyebrows toward Kevin, and I nod. Nick grins wide.

I feel like I could die…or throw up…or crying seems like a totally valid option. I think I'm about to fall apart. I shouldn't have done this.

I look at Kevin while he continues to read, and the words keep playing in my mind.

'_Cuz there's a single white female looking for that special lover. To put it in a nutshell, a one woman man who doesn't want no other. Oh, you never can tell. She just might be your dream come true. This single white female is looking for a man like you. It's my confession. I hope you get the message.'_

He re-reads it for some reason. He's never done that before.

He glances up at me, then back down to the paper and grins as he reads. _"'There's a single white female looking for that special lover. To put it in a nutshell, a one woman man who doesn't want no other. Oh, you never can tell. She just might be your dream come true. This single white female is looking for a man like you._'" He looks pensive. _"Looking for a man like you."_ He looks up at me and his voice goes up into a question _"Looking for a man like you_?" He asks.

I shrug. "Apparently some girl is looking for you." I smile.

I think I handle that nicely... very smooth...

"Apparently" He nods and puts down the paper. "We should get ready."

Joe shakes his head and mutters "Hopeless" under his breath as he gets up.

"What?" Kevin asks.

"Nothing" He rolls his eyes. "We need to go get ready." He pulls up Nick and the three of them walk out.

"Lilly, I can't believe you did that!" Miley exclaims. "I'm so proud of you."

"I think I'm going to be sick." I whisper before I run toward the bathroom.

…

**(Next morning just FYI)**

I didn't talk to Kevin at all yesterday. Things are so awkward. He has to know what is going on. Here he comes with the morning paper and everyone gathers around. He makes a point of sitting directly across from me at the table and he winks at me.

My face just turned the shade of a tomato. I can feel it.

"I found a good one." He announces.

"Let's hear it." Joe coaxes.

He clears his throat. Am I mistaken, or does he look nervous?... he looks up at me and starts talking...not reading-TALKING.

"There is a single white male looking for that special lover. To put it in a nutshell, a one man woman who doesn't want any other. You never can tell. He just might be your dream come true. This single white male is looking for a woman like you."


End file.
